


Possibilities

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything is possible when Poland is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

Poland had not made an appearance at the ball yet, and Lithuania was getting  nervous. Was he a bit late? Was he lost somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic? Both things had equal possibilities of happening, considering it was Poland the one he was thinking about.

Lithuania sighed, and crossed his arms. His stupid mask was so itchy, it was driving him crazy. He really should have been more thoughtful about his costume, but the black mask with golden decorations had looked good enough at first sight, and looked fine with his black knight costume.

Someone bumped against him, and Lithuania almost jumped. 

“S-sorry!” he said, and noticed the one that had bumped against him wore a dark red dress that hugged their slim figure perfectly. Sultry green eyes looked at him from behind a white mask with silver decorations and encrusted red cristals.

“What for? I bumped against  _you_ ” said Poland, and Lithuania’s heart jumped. “Silly,” Poland traced a gloved finger down the side of Lithuania’s face, making him shiver.

Ah, this…this also had equal possibilities of happening.

And so did the kiss that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by gogotomagoing over at my Tumblr


End file.
